There is known a system for providing a user with content or an application. In such a system, content or an application is downloaded to a terminal device to be used therein. That is, in the terminal device, content, such as an image, a video, an electronic book, or the like, is displayed on a display unit, content, such as music, or the like, is output from a sound output unit, or an application is executed. In other words, a user in a terminal device sees and listens to content, such as an image, a video, music, or the like, reads content, such as an electronic book, or the like, and uses an application.
With respect to the above described content system, there has been proposed a technique for restricting use of content or an application copied to a terminal device (hereinafter referred to as an “unauthorized terminal device”) other than a terminal device (hereinafter referred to as an “authorized terminal device”) that is authentically allowed to use the content or application. Specifically, for example, there has been proposed a technique for checking in a server device, a combination of the ID of a terminal device and that of content or an application when using the content or application in the terminal device, with the ID of the terminal device being stored so as to be correlated to the ID of content or an application available for authentic use in the terminal device, so that use of the content or application in a unauthorized terminal device is restricted.